warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:67.142.161.35
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Bramble (Talk) 00:11, January 7, 2010 Please stop deleting the content on the articles. Stripes is the leader of the band of rogues in the mountains, and as much as I hate it, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are not mates anymore--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Look, I've already told you. Quit changing and deleting content on those same articles. They're fine the way they are. If you read Outcast, then you'll notice that Stripes is infact, the leader of the band of rogues. And at the end of Sunrise, Brambleclaw broke up with Squirrelflight after Hollyleaf told everyone at the gathering she and her brothers were not his kits--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Dear Nightfall, I see that your replacing my editing several times. I DO hate that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight aren't mates anymore. Do you? I mind if they say Stripes's the leader in 1 article or his own, but NOT in Flora or Talons's. And also important, why put Honeyfern's death and what happened to Briarpaw in the article with the cat who mentored or is related to them? Honeyfern's death doesn't HAVE to be in Sandstorm or Birchfall's article. Neither Graystripe or Mille's. Sandstorm may have refuses Firestar's order of asking her to rest, but she didn't snap. She also has forgiven Firestar in Rising Storm and A Dangerous Path, but Firestar's Quest? She accepted, not forgave. If you want to, put all of my editings back, PLEASE. Wait, are you saying that I can't edit unless if I become a member? From, Unregistered editing contributor P.S. Welcome to Warrior Wiki!!! Okay, one, I'm not new to the wiki I've been on since like, last September and I'm almost a senior warrior in Project character art. Two, no, you don't have to be a member to edit. Okay and three. You took Honeyfern's death out of Graystripe's article, when it was his own daughter who was almost killed, and he was leading the patrol that came back shortly after she died. So that should be mentioned on his article. Fourth, just because you hate that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight arne't mates anymore doesn't get them back together again. This is an encyclopedia, we have to stick to the story. Fifth, Stripes is the leader of the band of rogues. So, it probably shold be mentioned on Flora's article because she's one of the rogues that he was leading. Firestar is the leader of ThunderClan, but on Graystripe's page we wouldn't put that he wasn't. Sixth, Honeyfern's death should be on Birchfall's article because he was involved for an important brief moment. Seventh, Millie was really involved in Honeyfern's death, if you'll remember, Briarkit was her daughter. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to put your edits back. I didn't create those articles myself, but the other members of Project Characters did.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Dear Nightfall, Yes, I know, I shouldn't delete stuff from the article. Do you want me to tell you why I am deleting? I do know that Stripes is the leader of the rogues, since he mostly speaks for them. I just think that they're saying he's the leader in articles that don't have to be included is not a good idea. Why say Tawnypaw was the leader of the apprentices that killed Bone? It didn't even say. Just like you, I REALLY sad that Brambleclaw's not mates with Squirrelflight, and I'm not forgiving him for it, but I pretty sure that he'll forgive her later in the books. So I'm deleting the "formerly" stuff to give them another chance. I just hate seeing there anyway, it makes me sad. One more time, Honeyfern's death does not have to be included in Sandstorm, Graystripe, Mille, or Birchfall's articles. But you can do whatever you want, I'm just telling you WHY I'm doing this. I can't believe that you're new here and you already know so much about this stuff. Welcome to Warrior Wiki by the way! Okay, for the last time, I'm not new to the wiki. I have been on since last September, and I'm almost a senior warrior in Project character art. Anway, thanks for telling me why you've been deleting stuff. But we really need to keep the "formerly" part on Brambleclaw's and Squirrelflight's articles. If they get back togehter, I would be over joyed to change it. But yes acually, Honeyfern's death should be in Birchfall's article, and especially in Graystripe's and Millies. Briarkit was really involved in her death, she was almost bitten, and Graystripe and Millie are her parents. Plus, they both make long appearences in her death. But I haven't read Sandstorm's article lately, so I don't know how she relates to her death right now. But don't delete it, I'll take a look at it. Thank you for your understanding--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure Nightfall, I'll stop deleting the "formerly" parts on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's articles. I'm just upset that they aren't mates anymore. It was all Leafpool and Hollyleaf's faults. It would be Ashfur's if Hollyleaf hadn't killed him. But WHY leave the "meaning that she forgave him" stuff on Sandstorm's article? She accepted what Spottedleaf said, not forgiven. I think Sandstorm "forgiven" him too may times. This one was an "accepted". So, if you aren't a new member, why say so on your article? Or did you not fix it yet? Okay, you're right there. I'll leave it as "accepted" rather than "forgiven". (Sorry I didn't get a chance to look at it sooner I was eating) Man Spottedleaf's getting on my nerves! *shakes fist at Spottedleaf* Well okay then! But what gave you the idea that I was new in the first place?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Edits If you're making so many edits, why not join and become a member? And Nightfall isn't new, look at the top of her page near her username to see how long she has been on here.--Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) And Darkstripe didn't kill Stonefur, he failed to. Blackstar did.--Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall, Darkstripe may have failed to kill Stonefur, but he did HELP Blackstar by holding him down. Does that count? Well yeah, but you can't go around saying that he did kill Stonefur, because he didn't. Mousetalon is right, Blackstar did. She's also right about your edits. Maybe you should join?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall, Mousetalon, I know that sometimes I do bad edits. Darkstripe may have not mostly killed Stonefur, but again, he was part of his death when he helped Blackstar kill him. Do whatever you want, and I don't mean to be mean. Approve my kind heart. P.S. Not to be mean, but I say this because I care- Nightfall, WOULD YOU NOT GET INTO MOST OF MY BUISNESS FOR ONCE? Okay, I do take that as you being mean. I haven't left one message on your talk page since January 13, and on that day I was suggesting that you join this wiki, because it looks like you know what your doing, and you would be a good addition to our team. I'm sorry if I offended you by trying to help. :( [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall, thank you for offering to be a new member of Warrior Wiki, but I don't think it's a good thing for me. And to show how guilty I am for removing some important parts about Honeyfern's death, I put her death in Blossomkit and Bumblekit's articles (and I even put it back in Millie's). Because Briarkit was the most important part of her death, and Blossomkit and Bumblekit are her siblings. What do you think? P.S. Please don't call me mean. I really feel sad for acting mean to some people. I NEVER mean to, I want to be pure nice. Oh, I forgot something else: Don't be sorry, Nightfall, because you didn't do anything wrong; I'm the one that should be sorry. Awww, it's okay. I forgive you :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Well,what do you think of the new edits on Blossompaw, Bumblepaw, and Mille's articles?